The present invention relates to a vehicle duct structure.
A drive motor by which a vehicle is allowed to travel and a power-supply unit from which electric power is supplied to the drive motor are mounted on an electric vehicle disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-103365. This electric vehicle is provided with an air intake duct that supplies outside air to the power-supply unit and an exhaust duct that discharges air supplied to the power-supply unit to the outside of the vehicle. An exhaust port of the exhaust duct is provided in the floor panel, and is open downward from the vehicle. An intake port of the air intake duct is provided at a rear wheel well, which covers a rear tire from above, and the intake port is open to the rear tire.
In order to open the intake port of the air intake duct in the rear wheel well as in the above-described electric vehicle, an arrangement space for the air intake duct must be provided in the rear wheel well or the surroundings of the rear wheel well. However, in many cases, vehicle doors or related members are mounted in the surroundings of the rear wheel well. Therefore, it is impossible to provide an arrangement space for the air intake duct in the surroundings of the wheel well inside the vehicle. Therefore, when the air intake duct of the electric vehicle mentioned in the aforementioned document is employed, the number of vehicle types that are capable of employing the position of the intake port of the air intake duct is limited. Therefore, this air intake duct lacks versatility.